


Beautiful Liar

by hoshitalk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide, uh probably slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are meant to broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Minghao still remembers the argument they had. It was so stupid, now that he thinks about it. He wants to run back through time, take it all back, take back his harsh words. Shouldn’t a year be enough to move on? He stares blankly out the window of their apartment. His apartment now. It still feels too empty, too lifeless, too _wrong_. 

“Hey.”

Minghao doesn’t answer, doesn’t turn around. 

“What are you thinking of?”

A moment passes, then Minghao’s quiet voice comes out broken as he chokes out an ‘I miss you.’ Minghao sniffles, feeling the tears about to fall. 

“Junhui, I miss you so much. It’s only been a year, but it feels so empty without you. It still hurts just as much.” 

“Baby, you’re strong. You’ll move on-”

“I know I should move on, but I don’t want to.” Minghao mumbles. 

“I don’t want to.”He repeats, finally breaking down for the first time since Junhui died. “I can’t. I won’t. I promised that I will always and forever be yours. I’m not gonna break it. Not even if it kills me.”

Junhui stares at him helplessly, heartbroken. It’s his fault his baby is hurting so badly. But what can he do? He’s only a ghost now.

Minghao’s cries grow louder, and he collapses to the floor.

"Jun, why didn't you let me die with you?" he sobs.

Junhui falls to his knees in front of him, wanting to touch him, hold him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I told you, I swear." Minghao whimpers.

“I know, baby, I know. I love you so much, nothing would ever change that.” Junhui speaks, cupping his face even though Minghao can’t hear or feel him.

He doesn’t know how much time passed when Minghao’s sobs finally turn into sniffles. He doesn’t know what was worse: seeing his love cry for him or the blank, empty look afterwards. Junhui watches as Minghao gets to his feet, walking into their- his, bathroom. He watches as Minghao splashes water onto his face, staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Minghao opens the side cabinet, grasping the bottle of sleeping pills. He stares at it lifelessly, then at his reflection. He’s gotten paler and skinnier, almost gaunt now. 

“Would you still think I’m beautiful now?” Minghao wonders out loud. 

“Yes, _always_. Minghao, please don’t do what I think you’re about to do.” Junhui pleads, taking a step towards him. 

“Gēgē, do you remember what you last told me? You made me promise that I would live and be happy.” Minghao mumbled dazedly, uncapping the bottle and pouring the pills out.

“Minghao, _please_ , no.” Junhui grabs his shoulders, cursing the gods for not making Minghao able to feel him, hear him. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t keep that promise, it hurts too much.” He looks up with a sad smile, meeting Junhui’s eyes, even though he can’t see him.

“No, baby, you promised me. You _promised_ , please, don’t do this.” Junhui begged.

“Gēgē, I’m coming to you now. We’ll be together again, we can be happy.” Minghao stared at the pills for just an instant, then swallowed them, unable to hear Junhui crying out for him.

“MINGHAO NO!” 

Minghao falls to the floor with a loud thud, passing through Junhui’s body. The ghost stands there in shock, then quickly moves in front of the boy so that he wouldn’t be standing in his body.

“Damn it, Minghao.” Junhui chuckled hollowly, ignoring the tears threatening to fall in place of caressing his lover’s face. All he could do now was wait until Minghao’s soul wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Minghao groggily opened his eyes, blinking when the harsh light shined into them. He let out a soft groan, moving so that he was now laying on his back with an arm covering his eyes. 

“Did it not work?” he mumbled softly, turning his head to the side. His eyes widened as he let out a yelp, scrambling backwards away from his.. body? Then how was he... was he a ghost now then? He brought his hands up to his face, seeing that they were translucent and that he was able to see his.. body lying on the floor. He took a deep breath, crawling over to himself. Minghao hesitated for a moment, then slowly poked his own cheek, a little gasp of surprise coming from him when his hand didn’t pass through himself.

“Minghao?”

The ghost froze when he heard that familiar voice, the one he longed to hear again. He spun around, gasping when he saw his lover resting against the sink cabinet, sleepily blinking at him. The boy let out a strangled cry, immediately tackling Junhui, pressing kisses all over his face. The other ghost let out an ‘oomf’, instantly wrapping his arms around his lover. Junhui laughed breathlessly as Minghao finally pressed his lips against his, caressing his lover’s back. 

“Hey you.” Junhui breathed. Minghao giggled, pulling back and nuzzled his boyfriend’s cheek. Junhui chuckled, pecking Minghao’s cheek then flicked his forehead.

“Ow! Gē, what the hell?” Minghao yelped, pouting as he rubbed the red mark beginning to appear on his forehead. 

“That’s for not keeping your promise.” Junhui gave him a stern look before lightly chuckling as a sad smile appeared on his face. 

“I’m sorry.. I missed you too much.” Minghao mumbled, guiltily looking away from his boyfriend. Gentle hands lifted his chin up, Junhui kissing him softly. 

“I know. I’m sorry, too. For leaving you so early.” Junhui murmured against his lips, then pulled away, caressing Minghao’s cheek. “What’s done is done though. As selfish as it might sound, I’m glad you’re here now.” 

Minghao nodded, kissing Junhui again. 

“Gē, I'm sorry for saying those awful things to you that day.” He spoke guiltily, unable to meet his lover's eyes. The blond looked up when Junhui chuckled, confusion apparent on his face. 

“I know, I heard everything. And I’ve already forgiven you.” Junhui smiled, kissing Minghao’s scrunched up forehead.   
“But-”

“No buts. You only said those because you were angry, not because you actually think those things of me. So no buts.” Junhui interrupted, tapping his nose. Minghao pouted at the elder, mumbling that he still wanted to make it up to him somehow. The brunette grinned, lightly pushing Minghao off of him and got to his feet, holding out his hand to his younger lover. 

“You have a lifetime to do that baby. Come on, it’s time for us to go.” 

“Go? Where?” 

“Dunno. But I’m guessing that light over there is for us.” Junhui pointed towards the hallway where a shimmering light covered part of the wall. Pulling Minghao to his feet, Junhui wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, pressing a kiss to the top of his head, ready to start a new life with his love.

“Gē?” 

“Yeah?”

“What do we do about my body?”

“... No idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> there is a reason i don't write angst and its because i get really sad writing it otl


End file.
